


No Degree of Space Between Us

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Dimension Travel, Eventual Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Illnesses, Intimacy, Nakedness, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Secrets, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tenderness, The TARDIS Takes Control, They Can Control Themselves Better Than You Would Believe, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel, Too much of Time Lady Rose? Never, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose returns to her original universe... To her Doctor. But, in order to survive in it, she must be ready for things neither she nor the Doctor have been prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**No Degree of Space Between Us**

**1\. When You Let Go  
**

The first time it happened, Rose was celebrating Easter at home with Mum and friends (mostly Mum’s). She was at home one second, then inside the TARDIS the next. The Doctor has only shrugged at her then, visibly glad he would not need to stay on his own.

The second time, it was during some rare period when Rose was not, in fact, staying with the Doctor – he had warned her about increased radiation levels where he was about to go and flew her home. She was busy looking for something to wear. The next moment, this was forgotten, as she found herself in the wardrobe room aboard the TARDIS. The Doctor shook his head in disbelief, although he was only mildly surprised. The fact he needed to have a serious discussion about this with the TARDIS was soon forgotten.

The third time never came. Bad Wolf Bay happened, and all hopes, expectations and unuttered confessions were suddenly as good as gone and buried.

* * *

 

Rose lived her life the best she could, only giving one question to the Universe every so often.

_How is that fair?_

Every day, every week, every month, every year – perhaps every decade, for all she knew – was almost the same for her. She could have and had anything she pleased… Anything but. Men were ready to do anything for her (or for her money, Rose guessed)… But there was only one she cared about. Even after all this time, Rose was only laughing at their efforts. Because laughter was always better than tears.

* * *

 

“How do you manage?” It was Mickey Smith, good old Mickey, who gave her that question – because nobody else dared to or nobody else wanted to know. “Rose?”

She shook her head, unwilling to talk about it. Mickey was one of the few who knew and still cared. The fact she avoided his gaze only meant – as he has learnt over the years – that she was careful not to accidentally meet his worried and supportive look. These looks only made her efforts to stay strong crumble shamelessly. And she could not allow herself that.

Mickey did not expect of Rose to look at him. He understood. “You share something with the TARDIS, Rose. The Doctor shares something with the TARDIS. Find out what it is, and there you are," he suggested.

Rose was intrigued. “Since when does this interest _you_?”

He eyed her meaningfully, but did not answer her question. “I used to play all these computer games, yeah? Where only one tiny piece was missing the whole time and you did not know what it was until the last level?”

“So?”

“You can either wait for these Torchwood dumbos to actually make the mysterious dimension-whatever-you-call-it work, or trust Mickey Smith, the computer genius!”

She grinned at him. “You don’t mean…”

What followed next has only made Mickey Smith sigh. It was neither a sigh of relief nor one of frustration.

Maybe this time, the Doctor – for her best friend was certain it has been his doing – would make Rose happy and no longer the constantly pretending, constantly laughing and more or less always-happy Vitex heiress… Who was actually constantly constructing her fake personality anew every day - instead of giving away the forlorn mess she had become _after_.

* * *

 

Without any warning, Rose has found herself in the place she has subconsciously been trying to reach for every second of her existence in the fittingly-named Pete’s World.

Gasping, barely succeeding in suppressing queasiness, Rose has immediately tried to identify the unfamiliar surroundings. It had been a while since she’d been forced to go through _this_.

“You wouldn’t know this place, Rose.” A familiar voice muttered. “It’s my room.”

 _Doctor._ Rose turned around to face him. To actually _see_ him. She barely paid any attention to what the room looked like – very elegant, with varying shades of dark red… But nothing too intense.

He was lying on an enormous bed. His bed, she understood. The fact he did not get up to greet her at once was worrying her, just a little bit.

Rose could not help but wonder just how much harm her unintended arrival has caused. At least the girl could honestly say it was not an effect of the so far maddeningly useless, never properly constructed dimension cannon.

“Doctor.” She creaked, still not fully convinced.

Strangely, he did not look surprised.

His following words have answered her unuttered question.

“Hello, Rose!” _My darling._ “Just in time, was I?” The Doctor spoke excitedly, his grin enlightening the entire room.

He addressed her. _Telepathically._ Every doubt was suddenly gone, and she grinned back at him, unable to back a crooked smile. “It depends on your understanding of _in time_ , Doctor.” _Yours? Are you sure, Time Lord?_

“Yeah, sorry about that. But neither I nor my good old ship could bear losing you inside a computer game,” the Doctor exhaled heavily. “For that was what would have happened. Poor Mickey still happens to take everything literally. Am I right?”

“That’s quite useful in his current working environment, I’ll have you know,” she defended her friend without thinking.

“Oh? If it’s Torchwood, then you’re right, Rose,” his voice grew even quieter, his lips quirking into a small smile.

Rose understood something was very wrong about this entire situation. The Doctor has never got off his bed to greet her, in the first place.

She came to him, worried. The Doctor motioned for her to sit down beside him. Rose did not think twice, craving for his close presence now more than ever. 

The anxious question came to her naturally. “Is everything all right?” Or _just how_ bad _it is? Just how late am I?_

He winced, smiling softly at her the next second, hoping she did not notice his grimace. She did, biting her lip in concern. This has been the Doctor. He was not supposed, not _allowed_ to fall ill, not like this. Not _now_ , when she was determined to stay with him for the entirety of her _forever_! If he still wanted it, of course.

“Now that you’re here… Yes,” he smiled, avoiding to move more than was absolutely necessary. “I’d say it is. Quite all right.”

A dreadful realisation about the Doctor keeping things from her has hit Rose then. She was well past playing nice, even with him. “Just tell me. What is wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Should be gone in an hour or so,” the Doctor assured her. Neither Martha nor Donna have noticed anything was wrong with him. That was how it should have been, he believed. With so much time spent together, Rose could notice even the tiniest change in his behaviour.

"Funny. For a moment I thought you wouldn’t notice. Neither Donna nor Martha did.”

She exhaled, ignoring the silly thought she would not be the only one spending time with him. Naturally, this could only mean the alien was all about pushing the important away from his mind. _Too usual…_

 _Doctor_ , she called his name carefully.

The Doctor mused, suddenly anxious.  Was she really... Or has his old mind begun playing tricks on him?

Rose smiled at him sadly. _Have you forgotten?_

“No.” _No, I haven’t. Never will._ A sincere grin appeared on his face. She did it. Fought the world. Fought the rules. Fought the universe.

“I have _promised_ , Doctor. To myself, to others… to you. Never underestimate a Tyler giving a promise,” she spoke drily. “Forever,” she muttered, sighing.

All of the words she has planned to say felt somewhat pointless now. Not until he was all right again.

The Doctor grabbed her hand, hoping it would convey some of the things he was unable to actually say.

It seemed sufficient for now, as she beamed at him.

They shared an excited grin. The Doctor could not help himself then and got up, apparently with some effort, the sight frightening Rose Tyler more than she thought possible. “Stay here, Doctor. You are not well…”

Neither was she, the teleportation having taken a great deal of strength from her… But the TARDIS must have called her for the Doctor’s sake. Not hers. Or was it the Doctor who did? It did not matter.

“I am fine,” he assured her, getting farther from the bed just to prove it to Rose. “See?”

She shrugged, not trusting his words.

As always, his Rose was right. “It’s just-”

“What is it, Doctor?”

“I needed- need you to-” He stumbled, suddenly allowing himself to look much more like the broken Time Lord, the side he was careful not to show anyone. Never to his companions.

Only Rose Tyler, having seen him at his worst, truly understood. “Allow me to help. No matter how outrageous the request might be,” she assured him, sensing his discomfort.

 _Outrageous_ was exactly what it was.

He giggled bitterly at her. “I need you to undress me,” the Doctor’s voice was small. He seemed to have been growing weaker by the second.


	2. No Need for Hesitation

**Previously...**

_Only Rose Tyler, having seen him at his worst, truly understood. “Allow me to help. No matter how outrageous the request might be,” she assured him, sensing his discomfort._

Outrageous _was exactly what it was._

_He giggled bitterly at her. “I need you to undress me,” the Doctor’s voice was small. He seemed to have been growing weaker by the second._

**No Degree of Space Between Us**

**2.** **No Need for Hesitation**

“Why?” Rose breathed, her honest worry for him easily winning over the surprise.

“The TARDIS… She needs to have as much access to my body as possible,” the Doctor spoke, uncomfortable. Before she could give him the obvious, logical question, he answered it. “I am too weak to deal with this on my own,” he sighed. “You, Rose, are the only one whom I would allow to do this. The only one my ship would think capable to, apparently. Neither of my other two companions would ever-”

This torrent of words has tired the Time Lord visibly.  “Sorry,” he spoke apologetically. “Sorry for-”

“Shhh. Just rest. Don’t move too much. I will do it,” Rose assured him.

Her hands were trembling as she tried to unbutton his suit-shirt, then the shirt under that. Rose’s other hand was always held firmly by his otherwise unresponsive self. Whenever she tried to get her already stiff hand away from under him, his hold but tightened.

“You could be a bit more cooperative,” she muttered at the Doctor, a sob escaping her lips. This was nothing like Rose had imagined their meeting.

“Rose Tyler,” he spoke in pain – or in what looked like pain. “Make sure that I have nothing on the moment you place my body onto the bed,” he reminded.

Rose started, a momentary denial taking over. “What makes you think-!”

“Rose. I trust you.”

She stared at him, yet said nothing, not moving.

“Please,” he breathed in pain too strong to be ignored. This was enough for the girl to forget her sudden uncertainty. This was the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, and she was willing to make him feel better, no matter the cost. No matter the increased amount of pain in her entire body she could swear was now overtaking her. Must be an illusion.

“Rose-”

She nodded at him encouragingly, thankful the amount of steps to his bed was nothing like the distances she used to be walking – or running – with him. Rose has somehow managed, using all of her physical strength, to half-carry, half-drag the Doctor all the way to the bed, even his thin posture barely helping. With the Time Lord’s weight heaving her down, Rose could swear even the remainder of his consciousness, slipping away from him more and more every second, added up to his weight.

She sighed, having finally placed his body onto the bed. She composed herself and began fulfilling his request, her body now wretched with sobs. Only the trousers and pants were left to remove off him now… Rose could swear she had _never_ undressed someone so quickly, her eyes looking anywhere but at him.

“I hope this will help you, Doctor,” she muttered.

As much as Rose tried, for the Doctor’s sake more than anything, it was impossible for her to stay silent, as the uninvited sobs simply kept coming. Both because of the unlikely situation and because the pain inside her – something much more serious than an ordinary, teleportation-caused sickness - kept intensifying.

But she did not matter, Rose reminded herself. The Doctor needed her… And there she was.

* * *

 

Then, the girl was reminded he had implied he had company now. Someone knocked on the door.

“Doctor?" He hadn't said anything as to how she should behave when facing his other companions, but not allowing them see him naked went without question. Maybe she was not the only one harbouring some unrequited feelings for him.

Rose waited until that other woman left and was about to sneak out... She didn't - someone else started chatting with the woman. “Don't worry. That's the Doctor we're talking about. He must have got away to get some parts for the TARDIS, as usual.”

“That would mean a different planet, Martha! We're still in London!”

The other one of the women – Martha, she guessed – has opened the TARDIS door. “Don't think so,” she exhaled loudly.

Wherever they were, whenever they were… Rose was glad she wasn’t forced to meet them.

“Does he expect us to go looking for him?”

“No!” The other one shouted, clearly amused. As soon as the sound of their steps died away, the Doctor opened his eyes.

* * *

 

“Rose,” the alien breathed at her. “Mmm, thank you for- look at me! I am naked, weaponless, vulnerable-” he caught a sparkle in her eyes and grinned. “Sexy? Hm?”

She shrugged, steeling herself and almost forcing herself to overlook his nakedness. Well, it did not work, not fully, not exactly- not at all, but-

“Doctor? Why did you ask me to undress you? Was there a reason? Or does the TARDIS know what she is doing, really?”

A displeased grunt from the ship has answered her question.

The Doctor looked at her worriedly. Was it his imagination, lighting, or was Rose at least two shades paler?

He shook his head, dismissing the idea. “I need-needed-need-want you to- Rose-” he was suddenly ashamed, his cheeks pink. She smiled at the sight in front of her. “M?”

“In order to make it work properly... I need you to join me,” the Gallifreyan finished quietly.

“To lie down together with you? Sure, why not?” The girl smiled at him, almost shyly. Not that the realisation he was already _just_ beside her, naked, has ever left her mind.

He cleared his throat, uncomfortable. “Rose, there's more-”

“If you give me a good reason, I might join you on your bed, it’s big enough for six, after all,” she muttered. Even if having to _look_ at the stark-naked himself was _already_ clouding her reasoning. Colouring her cheeks as well, she assumed.

''I don't think you understand, Rose. The TARDIS is here to help us, but we're supposed to be completely naked. Both of us. I am sorry, this was never my idea-” _But it seems to me I am not the only one in need of healing._

She stared at him, recognising the one to blame at once. _Bloody ship._

Rose was simply too much in pain to start a quarrel, but still managed to keep this small detail to herself.

“Still no explanation?” The Londoner asked him quietly instead.

 “Your prolonged presence in the parallel world has left a mark on you only she can remove...”

“And you?” She blinked. He might be experiencing something dreadfully similar, for all she knew.

“Same,” he shrugged at her tiredly, barely remembering to give her a smile. She sighed, no longer trusting her mind.


	3. Live in Love

**Previously...**

_“And you?” She blinked. He might be experiencing something dreadfully similar, for all she knew._

_“Same,” he shrugged at her tiredly, barely remembering to give her a smile. She sighed, no longer trusting her mind._

**No Degree of Space Between Us**

**3\. Live in Love**

Rose stared at him, momentarily forgetting her own state.

“But- but you can't have, two universes would have collapsed, besides- what?”

The Time Lord noticed Rose was growing hysterical. Has _this_ been possible all along? Travelling between worlds, just like that? A mixture of unease, disbelief and pain – yes, so much pain – was now shining on her face.

Before Rose could say another word, he shushed her softly. “Shhh, it's okay. I am here. You are safe.” The Doctor knew he needed for the ship to begin the procedure as soon as possible… for both of their sakes.

She eyed him questioningly. Was it absolutely necessary? Telepathy would have made everything easier… on other days. Now, all of a sudden, they were both struggling with it.

The Doctor has but shrugged at her hopelessly. “It won't hurt one bit. It should only help,” he assured.

“May I?” Rose nodded, although she was still wary of the idea, accepting his quick fingers working on removing her clothes. She remembered the absurdity of the situation and closed her eyes. This was _not_ how something so intimate was supposed to take place for the first time between them!

“Something as plain as a proper explanation would do,” she sighed, still unable to fully accept the fact they were both lying so close to each other, wearing nothing. The least they could do was keeping their eyes away from one another.

“Is the fact the TARDIS has brought you here to me not an explanation clear enough?” The Doctor was thoughtful.

Rose was ready to help by offering her thoughts. “You need me for something? The TARDIS needs me for something?”

“ _Something_ doesn't cover it,” he breathed, suddenly uncomfortable. The bothersome pain was not going anywhere.

“The ship has very rightfully decided I couldn't cope on my own, Rose,” he exhaled. It seemed the girl was being forced through some identically torturous experience. Nevertheless, she managed a smile. “How can I help?”

The alien gasped. There it was, Rose being so impossibly _Rose_ … and he loved her.  For everything.

“Just… just hold me,” he muttered. If a shadow of surprise has passed over the girl’s face momentarily, she composed herself. What needed to be done, was to be done. No reason to delay it. Shame could come later. If only she were not hurting this much. Was that the ship’s idea?

She gave him a question anyway, knowingly addressing the old girl between the lines. “Where does the TARDIS take a part in this?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. Don’t know what her plan is. She should have- we shouldn’t be-”

“Do you still want me to hold you, Doctor?” Rose asked him quietly. “Because-”

“Yes. Please.” He welcomed the girl into his embrace, her weight making him want to grin at her foolishly. The Doctor chose to talk this away instead.

“Our bodies should produce enough pheromones to cause the necessary processes to begin, in order to-”

“I hope you don't mean-” The alien smirked. _Humans and their obsession with sex._ “No.”

_First, we need to-_

What followed has surprised the Doctor greatly. It was never-

He began _kissing_ the girl. Very softly. Slowly. Lovingly, almost appreciating her surprise.

The Doctor could not make himself say sorry, but he tried to explain. “This should- should help-”

Rose did not answer his kisses. As much as she might have wanted to. It was all going backwards.

“Should I-” she breathed at him, both appreciating his unexpected behaviour and dreading to know what it meant.

“Only if you want to,” he said. Which she apparently didn’t, he deduced bitterly.

Unwilling to be away from the Doctor, she has but altered her position slightly, making the Doctor – _such a shame_ – let out a guttural moan. For a moment, he thought she was leaving the comfortable position they were in.

“Rose…” He breathed, trying to keep her with him. Without thinking further, she smirked and began toying with his hair.

The Doctor was both ashamed and pleasantly surprised. “I'm sure you don't intend to get me – hmmm - _aroused_ on purpose,” he chastised, one of his hands stopping hers. He knew it was  solely the remainder of his common sense that kept him from encouraging her. The closeness _was_ helping in diminishing the amount of pain. This was likely the reason why neither of them did anything to distance themselves.

“No,” she agreed. “No seduction. Not now, anyway.” Rose blushed deeply, getting a different idea which might have accidentally entered the Doctor's mind.

She changed the subject instead. “What are we going to do? About me? When this is over?”

The Time Lord shook his head. It could not simply be _over_ between them. Not so soon. Not at all.

The Doctor exhaled, glad about the change in the way the conversation has taken. “Oh, I'll present you as my-”

“…plus one?” She suggested.

“My personal jade,” he grinned. Rose glared at him.

'”Just kidding! I'll tell them you have saved my life, Rose," he smiled.

“And if they ask for details? What then?”

“Just tell them about the Autons,” he suggested.

“No?” The girl shook her head, suddenly feeling the pain was not only returning, but doubling in strength.

“What is wrong, Rose?” The Doctor guessed there was something wrong in the way he talked. She seemed insulted.

“What- I get into the TARDIS to find you barely breathing. Is this not a shock big enough?” The pain was growing.

“Suppose it is, yes," he agreed, unaware. “You must know this is my-” Rose fell silent all of a sudden.

* * *

 

He peered at her, suddenly realising. She was no longer breathing. “Rose? Rose?!” He put on a bathrobe the TARDIS has thrown at him, took the girl in his arms and went straight for the infirmary, panicked. She could not die. Could not leave him like this.

The two other companions were too surprised to do anything but let him - them - pass through, frightened looks on their faces. The Time Lord paying no attention to his surroundings was one thing. The same Time Lord carrying a naked woman in his arms was quite another. The Doctor ignored them completely, ordering the TARDIS to perform full analysis on Rose. As soon as possible. She _had_ to live.

The ship was staying persistently silent. “Have you done _anything_ to make her feel better?” _From all the pain_ your _intrusion must have caused?_ He ignored the pain, suddenly back with double intensity. The shock was too big to even consider his own ailment. One that was never even explained to him properly. But, if anything, it has lasted for way more than an hour, only gone for whenever Rose was touching him.

 _Bring her back to me… No matter how. No matter what you do._ The TARDIS sent him soothing vibes then.

The Doctor almost growled in frustration. He needed no calming down. “Are you at least fulfilling my request?” He hissed, aware silence was always safer than shouting.

* * *

 

Donna and Martha both entered the infirmary, uncertain. The Doctor ignored them. “Stay with me, love. Stay with me,” he pleaded.

Donna’s curiosity was incurable. “Who's that, then?” She motioned at the unmoving figure on the – Analysis table? Bed? Floor? – “Doctor?”

“If you can't help, which you obviously can’t, leave the way you came,” he was almost shouting in desperation and annoyance. All the while, the Doctor did not turn to face them. As he was aware nobody moved, the alien tried different tactics. “Or stay quiet. Like mice.”

“ _Who_ is she?”

“Get out,” he ordered.

Donna covered her mouth, looking at Martha apologetically.

The dark-skinned girl was just as curious. “I think I could help,” Martha offered. “What do you need?  What does _she_ need?”

“Quietude is all she needs.” The procedures he was about to perform needed no audience. “Please, leave. Both of you.”

As soon as they left, the room's door locked itself. And here they were, both the unwell Time Lord and his barely alive companion. This was exactly what the TARDIS needed.


	4. Forewarned is… Forearmed?

**Previously...**

_The dark-skinned girl was just as curious. “I think I could help,” Martha offered. “What do you need?  What does_ _she_ _need?”_

_“Quietude is all she needs.” The procedures he was about to perform needed no audience. “Please, leave. Both of you.”_

_As soon as they left, the room's door locked itself. And here they were, both the unwell Time Lord and his barely alive companion. This was exactly what the TARDIS needed._

**No Degree of Space Between Us**

**4\. Forewarned is… Forearmed?**

_I hope you know what you’re doing, TARDIS._

They were both already locked in the same room. Only one of them was talking _way_ too much. The one who himself was in need of silence, in order to calm down his mind. But this was no Zero room, it wasn't even anywhere nearby, and the old girl has had no intention to get him inside it. He needed to live through this on his own.

It was impossible to still the Time Lord’s current of constantly running thoughts completely. But the ship knew better. Knew _exactly_ what was about to happen. What _had_ to happen. Had to be done, not without her intrusion.

First, she needed to somehow make her Doctor take off the bathrobe.

The TARDIS nudged him.

_What?_

The _bloody_ ship could not stop annoying him still!

She nudged him harder _._

 _Of course_. The telepathic connection between him and his clever vessel was always there. Her plans were still unclear to him, but there was no alternative other than allowing the ship do what she thought was best.

The Doctor shook the garment off, not caring about staying relatively presentable. Rose was all that mattered.

_Happy?_

The ship stayed silent. Her circuits had to stay as undamaged as possible, and her attempting to employ actual words was actually having the opposite effect on her.

But there she had it. Both of her preferred subjects in a place _she_ preferred. The TARDIS hummed smugly, proud of herself in advance.

* * *

The Doctor did not have the time to give an annoyed remark to this. A sorrowful yowl escaped the fair girl’s lips then, followed by a wail. “Doctor,” she breathed. “Am I dead yet?”

He stared at her, terrified at the hollow expression on her face. “Of course… of course not, love.”

Her barely heard response has but petrified him further. “I actually… hoped. Otherwise. I-”

Whatever was the amount of the likely insurmountable pain that has given her such ideas? This was nothing like the Rose he knew.

Without waiting for the ship to actually kill her while attempting to save her, he touched Rose’s temples softly and sent her into deep sleep.

* * *

 

 _You are_ not _doing this, TARDIS. I forbid you to._

The ship almost growled in annoyance. Did she need to actually do everything _herself_? The Time Lord was _not_ cooperating. If Bad Wolf was not how he wanted it, not how he allowed it to happen… The way through pain was the single way left. But first, she needed to make sure the golden girl was awake. It amused the TARDIS greatly that even her pilot, however much in pain himself, however weak and incapable, was always putting his lover first, even through obstacles beyond measure.

This was the sole proof she needed. When she has shown the Doctor – in ways she knew he would understand – exactly what she has expected him to do, her pilot shuddered. “Rose wouldn’t approve. She has never responded to those kisses before.”

The sound coming from the ship was one of soft chastising… and the Time Lord understood. Finally, the real reason of their bare bodies touching was revealed to him. No more than kissing was required. Only now, he needed to awaken both Rose’s connection with the TARDIS – the dreaded Bad Wolf, he could not help a fearful grimace – and accept, remember, enforce his own bond with the old girl. He did not ask what _her_ role was to be in this. It was all a part of the TARDIS plan. Good old TARDIS… and her mostly well-thought-through ideas. Mostly.

Even the enforced pain and weakness was working as another aspect connecting him and his Rose. However unacceptable, however intolerable - it was _working_.

* * *

 

Rose’s reaction after having woken up was unexpected. _Whatever you do, girl, make it swift. If there is a way to avoid causing me more pain, go for it._ Her eyes caught the Doctor’s. _I am sorry. I love you and I’m so, so sorry._

His eyes widened with dread. Rose, his Rose, she was convinced this was the end. For a moment, he wanted to shake the thought out of her mind. However, the Doctor came up to her and smiled at her painful grimace. “Don’t be sorry. We will both survive this. I promise. It’s all for a greater cause, love.”

“Greater _how_?” She breathed, trying and failing to mask the sensation of utter resignation to the pain which seemed to have become an uninvited, forever-present entity within her in this short amount of time.

The Gallifreyan was glad she was awake… at least awake enough to talk to him. This had to mean something! He brushed a lock of hair off her face. “Can I kiss you?”

Rose shrugged at him. The mere request sounded _wrong_ , but she nodded. It _has_ helped her, somehow.

* * *

 

Martha and Donna stepped away from the infirmary room in silence, only daring to speak when it seemed it was safe enough – far enough - to begin talking.

“What do you make of the fact the Doctor was wearing no shoes?” The ginger companion seemed honestly intrigued.

Martha Jones shrugged, really amused all of a sudden. “Is _this_ what interests you? Seriously?”

Donna hurried to explain herself. “If he has finally found himself a woman, it's only natural. It doesn't surprise me. Poor girl. I hope the Spaceman himself has had nothing to do with having intentionally placed her in this situation,” she finished.

“Oh, the way the Doctor shooed us away? He must have had a reason,” Martha was sure there was more to it than a simple visit from a friend. It was clear to both of them.

“He looked very protective over her, haven't you noticed?” The dark girl wanted to continue the discussion. However, it seemed Donna Noble did not want to know more than was openly visible. “What is it you are suggesting?” She asked instead. “That we have just come up on one of his most hidden secrets?” Donna whispered theatrically, incredulous.

 “Don't be daft,” Martha chastised, although she was almost ashamed of her own curiosity. “He's always ready to help, that’s all.”

Donna patted the younger girl on the shoulder, glad she understood some things were better left unknown. If anything, knowing _more_ could be dangerous…

Little did she know…

* * *

 

The Doctor’s kisses, always equally soft and almost uncertain, as if he were afraid of leaving a mark on the girl’s skin, still pale, his lips never travelling lower than her neck. It felt as if allowing himself more was strictly forbidden. Rose was accepting his soft touches almost eagerly, but was neither stopping nor encouraging him.

Only when the girl sighed, either in relief or in resignation, and closed her eyes, did the Doctor realise the intensity of the process Rose was actually - perhaps unknowingly - being put through. It suddenly felt as if the whole room - or the entire ship - was being shaken by invisible forces. _Is this absolutely necessary?_ It was both amusing and incredible how little was needed to ease both the pain and the telepathic communication.

Rose opened her eyes then, now glowing gold. She smiled at the Time Lord lovingly, standing up.

The sight in front of him was mesmerising. His Rose was glowing... Every part of her body was. Funny how the almost intimate moment between them was interrupted abruptly, the infirmary door moving dangerously. He was glad the door was locked. “Is everything all right in here?” Martha shouted from another room.

“Yes!” The Doctor was overtaken with a myriad of emotions. Something _this_ important was taking place, and still, there were those unaware…

“What about the young woman?” Donna joined the conversation.

“She's getting better,” he cut sharply, his voice almost resembling a hiss. Bad Wolf – Rose, but at the same time not entirely Rose as he knew her - was smirking at him. “Doctor. My Doctor,” she cooed. “Do you want to touch me?”

He gasped, momentarily startled. “Go ahead, _touch_ me. _Kiss_ me,” she clarified, sensing his unease.

“Is this absolutely necessary?” The Doctor was ready to do anything to make his Rose feel well again. _Anything_.

The Bad Wolf Rose reasoned with him. “You _want_ to. That makes it a must. Desire plays a crucial part in... Everything,” she giggled, giving him her – _Rose’s_ signature smile.

“For humans!” The Time Lord was hopelessly trying to think of a justifiable reason why he did not have to.

“Nobody's talking of _humans_ , Doctor. Not any more. Simply kissing her - _me_ \- should do the trick. She will wake up dazed and confused. Take care of your Rose, keep kissing her... And the unpleasant pain will be gone from your bodies for good the moment she _realises_. On her own.” Bad Wolf winked at him.

The Doctor exhaled. The shaking was gone as if it has never taken place. “But why like this? Why hurt her?”

“You _know_ why. Accept it. Welcome it. The _need_.” The need to never be alone again. His lips travelled down her neck almost without his own conscious understanding.

Bad Wolf exhaled, pleased. “Yes. Good. She is rising. Keep working on it, don't stop until she is fully herself.”

“Fully awake?” The Time Lord knew what she meant, but was not quite ready to believe the implication.

“Fully one of your kind, silly,” the laughter echoed throughout the entire room. “Continue. I am leaving you both to it,” with that, Bad Wolf Rose was gone. He was left holding the real Rose in his arms, worried about what he was going to tell her.

 _Tell me nothing. The first thing you need to do is kiss my pain away, yes?_ Rose reminded, reaching for the stunned Doctor and returning the favour by kissing him softly.

And nothing else mattered.


	5. More to the Heart

**Previously…**

_“Fully awake?” The Time Lord was not quite ready to believe the implication._

_“Fully one of your kind, silly,” the laughter echoed throughout the entire room. “Continue. I am leaving you both to it,” with that, Bad Wolf Rose was gone. He was left holding the real Rose in his arms, worried about what he was going to tell her._

Tell me nothing. The first thing you need to do is kiss my pain away, yes? _Rose reminded, reaching for the stunned Doctor and kissing him softly._

_And nothing else mattered._

* * *

 

**No Degree of Space Between Us**

**5\. More to the Heart  
**

This was not how the Doctor imagined it. However, when mere kissing – no tongues involved, not even that – was enough to make their shared pain evaporate completely, it seemed only natural for them to return back to where it all began. Back to the Doctor’s bed, shame pushed away… shamelessly.

Both Martha and Donna seemed to have lost interest in whatever was happening in the infirmary, and the two Time Lords – as unfamiliar as the concept still seemed for Rose – have returned to the Doctor’s room unnoticed.

Only this time, they were not taking chances. Neither the alien nor the girl felt like actually moving away from one another. The closeness seemed _safe_. _Has been_ safe.

His hands travelled into her hair, his fingers braiding them almost thoughtlessly. If anything, this has only meant _more_ touching…

Rose exhaled in contentment. No matter what he did, it has always felt like something incredibly intimate.

 _You do realise this excessive amount of touching between us is necessary for you from now on, Rose? So that your once-human body could get accustomed to your new physiology properly?_ Freeing it. Encouraging it. Embracing it.

 _Which leaves me with no choice, yes?_ Rose Tyler has only looked him over mischievously. _I am not complaining_ , she added, kissing him.

“Precisely,” he managed, unsure how long it took for Rose’s look to change from one unaware to one utterly… victorious.

 _Is this okay with you, love? More companions?_ The Doctor was secretly terrified of what this has brought him. More mess, more introductions… _Are you going to tell them?_

About her no longer human,  her Time Lady nature?

“Don’t think so,” she spoke without a doubt. “Not now, anyway,” Rose smiled at him almost shyly.

“It shows. When you know what you are looking for or how a Time Lord is different from humans, it’s easy.”

The girl eyed him curiously, amusement colouring her features. “Assuming you did not know me, had no chance to touch me… _would_ you?”

The Doctor understood he was unable to answer her question the way he hoped he could. Lying to her was out of the question. “Er- Well…”

 _With time, you would. You always do,_ she agreed with the unsaid, suddenly forgetting, or more likely consciously dismissing his previously expressed request and beginning to toy with his glorious, inviting mess of hair.

He inhaled. Rose’s touch was electrifying. But the Doctor could not make himself to say one thing against it.

_Do you want me to stop?_

“Mn… nope, no.” _Continue?_ The ease with which she was using the telepathic communication was pleasant. No, it was more than that. Having Rose so close, able to cross the suddenly feeble barriers of his mind felt erotic. Sexy. The Doctor could feel his face colour at the thought.

 _You have not even_ kissed _me properly yet, Doctor,_ she giggled. “Why hurry things?” _Trust me, I can give you all sorts of sexy. All sorts of erotic_. “But not now.” Rose removed her hands from his hair, “we wouldn’t want you aroused just yet, yes?”

The Doctor let out a breath he must have been holding for a long time. As if having her naked beside him was not the most erotic, the most dreamt-of, the most craved-for-

“Oh,” the Time Lord remembered himself. “Maybe not yet,” he agreed. _But soon._

 _You are supposed to be kissing me_ , Rose reminded him.

“With you not answering my kisses? I don’t think so, love,” he grinned at her teasingly. This banter between them felt so very usual, warm and welcome that it was almost possible to forget the very recent events which were supposed to either change or strengthen everything in their relationship.

 _We can’t_ , she told him almost sadly. With her freshly-created new self, with the more or less enforced intimacy between them, merely sharing or responding to a kiss, no matter how innocent, held the danger to invoke feelings within them they were both more than ready for…

“We cannot,” he agreed, holding Rose’s hand instead. “For the sake of-”

His human companions have been the very last thing on his mind. It was only natural Rose would be the one reminding him they existed. The Doctor sighed. _Please. Not just yet._ He breathed into her.

Rose licked her lips for a response, pressing her bare body to his. _Up for a challenge?_ She teased him, ready to jump away at any moment. The _need_ was almost nauseating. While the girl was not fully aware of the effect her conscious actions have had on him, she believed he understood the craving to be as close to him as she could perfectly well.

The Time Lord could identify the sensation without a doubt, even if its intensity has startled him quite a bit. He has long pushed away all the needs his race have dismissed as low and unacceptable. It was all about politics, scheming and power on Gallifrey. Has been so for hundreds of years.  Then, there was Rose. The one girl who has taught him what _living_ , what _loving_ felt like.

 _Rose._ He nuzzled into her softness. One action clearly appreciated by the young Time Lady, as a pleased sigh coming from her lips told him.

It has truly been a challenge for the Doctor to try and keep himself from giving in to these wild, basic, human instincts. Particularly when Rose was openly – possibly not fully without realising it – trying to get some reaction from him he was trying to keep under control.

 _Must you?_ The Doctor knew she understood him.

 _If you want, I_ can _move away._ The open hope in Rose’s voice for him to be against her suggestion was impossible to miss.

The Time Lord grabbed her by the shoulder instead. It seemed only the girl’s close proximity, with their bodies touching so enticingly was helping him to fill the never before understood emptiness in him. _Don’t,_ he pleaded.

She kissed him in response. _Touch-starvation? I wouldn’t have thought, Doctor._

 _For Time Lords nowhere as reserved as my last incarnation has been… it is greatly advised. For two Time Lords in a relationship_ – he eyed Rose questioningly, she nodded at him with a loving smile – _for us… it is more or less necessary._ The Doctor was almost ashamed of this side effect, usually ignored completely in his long-lost society.

 _Does this worry you? Do you think I would run away? After_ everything _?_

The Doctor exhaled uncomfortably.

“Are you _afraid_ I would?” She breathed the question at him between kisses, ones suddenly feeling too timid and uncertain. _My Doctor?_

* * *

 

The alien was flustered. Even more so when he heard a somehow uncertain knocking on the door. Why couldn’t they all just leave them?

“Martha said it was my turn to try reaching you,” Donna Noble spoke loudly. Merely trying to address the Doctor with his ultimate personal space just a door away felt… somehow… unacceptable. Not that the redhead ever paid any mind to any of that. “How are things?”

“What do you mean?” While Martha Jones could and _would_ listen when asked to go away, it was not the case with the ginger.

“Don’t be daft, Spaceman. How is your female guest doing? Is she any better? Considering you have brought her into your room? The infirmary is empty, anyway,” she clarified. “ _Is_ she with you?”

“Yes.”

Donna sighed in relief. “That’s good, yes? She is doing better now?” A dreadful idea of the girl lying unconscious in his room was pushed away from her mind a moment later.

“Yes.”

“I’m going, yeah?” The redhead understood when she was not welcome. “Is there anything I should tell Martha?”

He inhaled. “Other than we are currently lying on my bed, stark naked? No.”

Donna shook her head, annoyed. “I have always known your sense of humour was non-existent, Time Lord. Can you answer me properly?”

“She’s fine.”

The ginger nodded to herself and went to find Martha. The naked joke was one thing she chose to avoid retelling to the other companion, of course.

If Donna has heard something like hysterical infectious laughter coming from his room, it meant nothing to her.


	6. The Vision of Happiness

**Previously...**

_If Donna has heard something like hysterical infectious laughter coming from his room, it meant nothing to her._

* * *

 

**No Degree of Space Between Us**

**Chapter Six**

**The Vision of of Happiness  
**

“I can't help but wonder,” Rose muttered, “if your staying here is not going to cause you trouble? I mean, your companions could get the impression you're ignoring them, yeah?”

“I am not going anywhere without you,” he assured her. “Rassilon, no matter the problem, be it plain hunger or the need to change, the TARDIS is here to help!”

She shrugged, giggling at his excitement. “I know.”

“Are you sure you're not cold? We have already performed what was absolutely necessary, you don't need to-”

“I want to,” Rose assured him. “I want to give you my all and nobody's going to change my mind,” she smiled, absolutely _not_ having anything related to sexual intercourse in mind. There was time for everything. _My Doctor._

It seemed that for now, everything they needed was to stay close. Not even words were necessary.

Sadly, this was not meant to last for quite as long as they might have expected.

* * *

 

“Hello? Doctor?” Apparently, it was Martha's _turn_ to try and talk to them now.

The Time Lord was not amused. “What is it now? Can't you give us some peace and quiet, for once?”

Martha rolled her eyes. It seemed the Doctor has been too involved in something to have paid any attention to time. However, she knew better than teasing him about it.

“It's been _hours,_ " she spoke kindly. “Or are you determined to keep the guest to yourself for much longer still? I'm sure she needs something, yeah? Food? Water? Clothes?”

“She is not incapable of telling me what she needs,” the Doctor sounded affronted.

“Oh? What do _you_ say?”

It was obvious Martha wanted to get Rose to talk. Rose shook her head, shrugging.

“Oh, well. It seems she does not want to leave my room just yet,” the alien spoke hurriedly, a teasing note in his voice. “I'm sure you can think of something to do. Take Donna shopping, for instance,” he suggested.

 _Oh, no._ The Doctor was _not_ using this trick on her. Martha was determined to know more. “Yeah? While you do what? Keep the girl for your own needs?” The visions entering her mind were not appealing.

“Look, sweetheart – wait, can you even understand me?” Maybe he has brought the girl to himself from some forgotten planet, for God's sake!

“She _can_ ,” the Doctor responded quickly.

“Good! Can you at least assure me, prove to me he's not causing you any harm, dear?”

The silence before the reply arrived seemed unnaturally long for Martha. Maybe the Time Lord _has_ been threatening her not to say anything?

“Don't worry,” Rose's answer sounded almost unnaturally cheerful. “It's the Doctor who would get in trouble if he tried,” she giggled. “He knows that.”

The Time Lord rolled his eyes at her.

“It's good to finally hear your voice, girl! Not only that, but you sound perfectly healthy to me,” Martha noted.

There it was again, the silence. The dark-skinned companion understood she would only be annoying the Doctor further by continuing.

“But nobody's forcing you to leave the room right away,” she hurried to finish, uneasy.

“She's exhausted. Drained, even,” the Doctor spoke evenly. “Allow her to have her rest, that's all I'm asking!”

Rose smirked at him, licking her lips. _You are the absolute best,_ she breathed at him. _My Doctor._

* * *

 

Once Martha has reported her findings to Donna, the latter rolled her eyes.

“Hahaha. And you are believing in him. You know what he has told me, back when I thought it better not to tell you of this? The Spaceman has told me he is busy lying naked with the girl. _The_ girl. All he needed to say was that he did not want to leave the room! ”

“Why do _you_ always get all those amusing responses?”

“Because you are way too serious, sweetheart. I am not afraid of the Spaceman or of any male in the galaxy, because I know how to defend myself! In fact, I can go and make them admit me into his room without even trying!”

“No! Don't be silly!” The medical student has tried to change her mind somehow.  


“You'll see! 'Lying naked in his bed with the girl,' can you imagine such nonsense?" 

Martha refused to believe her. “Was this  _really_ what he has told you?”

“More or less,” she nodded at her fellow companion seriously.

_Oh, heavens._ Donna  _was_ being serious!

“Gah. He can be so daft sometimes,” Martha rolled her eyes. “You should go check upon them, as you have intended, I think!”

Donna eyed the dark-skinned girl curiously. “With the door locked?”

“I don't know, knock? Bother them up to the point when they allow you in?” Martha could not help but be excited about the possibility.  


“Wish me luck,” the fiery ginger has winked at her doubtful friend.

* * *

 

In the meantime, the two enamoured Time Lords were once again trying to prove the other they were capable of resisting each other's charms – it has all kept coming to them naturally.

“Rose... You are so beautiful, I can't stop thinking about-”

He breathed the end of the sentence into her hair.

She eyed him seductively, not the tiniest bit surprised. “We can't. Not  _now_ ,” her breathy voice has only turned him on. 

_ However, you can try,  _ Rose licked her lips, seeing how his facial expression has lit up at her words.

That was when the persistent knocking on the door began.

With both the Doctor and Rose too involved in the seductive game of theirs, they could not care less, not responding to the almost hysterical knocking in any way.

* * *

 

_ Love. Don't you think we should teach the woman a lesson? _

_ You mean Donna, right?  _ Rose did not need to make a guess. The different way in which they were talking was a good enough indication.

_What-_ _What if Donna comes up on us?_

“I think she _should_ ,” the Doctor breathed, looking at her for approval and kissing her cleavage, his lips slowly moving downwards. 

_Are you sure about this?_ Rose doubted anything good could come out of it.

_Do you trust me?_ He countered with a loving smile.

_Always,_ Rose bit her lip.

_It would be a lovely change for her, dear,_ he assured her, his timid kisses having long since turned into something more intense and passionate than they should have remained, but Rose did not complain, enjoying the lovers' game they were very successful in playing. 

_I am opening the door,_ the Doctor informed Rose, his lips never ceasing to cherish the bare tender flesh between her breasts.

* * *

 

When the ginger companion has  _fallen_ inside the chamber, she was only happy about her  _success_ for a second.

If anything, Donna was  _not_ ready for _this_ . Was not ready for it at all. 

When all she has received as a response were the sounds of the Doctor placing wet passionate kisses planted on the girl's cleavage, all she could do was try to be invisible.

“Close the door after you,” the girl muttered with a smirk, never looking at her. 

“Er. Yes,” Donna managed, red in shame, fleeing the room like a rocket. The door was locked immediately after she has left.

“Won't she spill it all out to Martha?” Rose cleared her throat, interested.

“Martha won't believe her anyway,” the Doctor removed himself off Rose, strangely pleased about the slowly fading marks close to her bosom, left by none other but himself.

“But how am I going to live with this, having to face Donna every day?” Rose worried her lip. 

“She will understand, trust me, love. Or we will convince her it's her mind fooling her,” the Time Lord smirked at her. 

 


	7. Relive

**Previously...**

“ _But how am I going to live with this, having to face Donna every day?” Rose worried her lip._

“ _She will understand, trust me, love. Or we will convince her it's her mind fooling her,” the Time Lord smirked at her._

* * *

 

**No Degree of Space Between Us**

**7\. Relive**

Donna could not think clearly. Finding out the Doctor was actually doing these things was one thing – she would actually have been much more shocked had he told her he was unable or unwilling to - but being the one interrupting it was quite another. She did not care who the woman was or just how close they were – the real answer had been there, inside the chamber.

All she wanted was to avoid meeting anybody while on the way to the one place she believed the safest for her aboard the ship – her own chamber.

Sadly, the expectation was doomed to fail, as Donna has accidentally bumped into Martha.

While the clash was quite painful, the dark-skinned companion has forgotten everything about the pain the moment she looked at her friend. Donna was looking as if she'd just seen a ghost, her face seemingly bloodless.

“How are you?” Martha eyed Donna worriedly, hoping the question sounded natural. “You seem tired. Maybe you'd like to lie down?”

The redhead sent her a deprecatory glare. Another companion was the very last person she wanted to see. Answering questions surely was what was going to follow, and Donna Noble did not feel ready for this. Especially when the seemingly innocent inquiry has hit her straight to the point.

“Don't talk to me about lying down!” Her rude tone has only sparked up Martha's interest.

“Has something happened?” Her careful words have only fuelled up Donna's distress.

“How does it _look_ like?” she snarled.

“You look shaken,” Martha put it simply.

“He...” _Oh, God._ It was likely the girl was not going to let it go so easily. But there were things Donna needed to do first. To wash off her discomfort and distress in a long and hot shower, first of all.

“Seriously, what was it?”

The ginger sighed heavily. Sometimes, no matter how rarely, persistence could seem like a truly bothersome trait.

“Go and see it for yourself. I _must_ take a shower. Right now, or I'm likely going to throw up.”

Martha shrugged at her, not surprised. Donna has had the talent to over-dramatise. Of course, if her friend _had_ succeeded in her silly plan, one the dark-skinned girl had forgotten about almost at once- _That_ was a different matter entirely.

Martha eyed her friend warily, suddenly terrified, grabbing Donna by the hand and stopping her from leaving, not until she got to know more.

“I thought you were only teasing the Doctor! Trying to lure him and possibly his friend out of the room?”

“Yeah. More or less.”

All of a sudden, the women's voice was barely above a whisper, growing quieter with every word uttered. “Then, the door of the room has opened itself unexpectedly.” Martha could only read the last words from her lips. _I have learnt my lesson all right._

The colour of Donna's face seemed to keep changing from red to chalk-white and back again whenever she has forced herself to relive the several shameful moments all over again.

“I understand it you were deeply shocked by something?” Martha could not help herself. “Was the Doctor- I mean, were _they_ doing something? Something you were not supposed to see?” She guessed, able to read the answer to that question on her face.

“It was my mistake. I am the only one to blame,” the ginger snapped, running to her room.

Martha shrugged, not ever truly wishing to know more details about the incident. Who knows how _she_ would have reacted to whatever had happened...

* * *

In the mean time, the Doctor and Rose seemed perfectly happy about their situation.

 _On our own again?_ The Time Lord smiled at Rose blissfully. _Isn't this just-_

 _Perfection?_ Her voice was dubious. _Next time you decide to perform this trick on me... Please, inform me beforehand._

The Gallifreyan was startled. “I didn't know you would be against such spontaneous decisions, love!” He could only sense approval from her back then, but maybe he was mistaken?

“I'm sorry! So sorry! I didn't think-”

 _Stop it. I loved it. The sensation was nothing if not incredible, I assure you, my Doctor!_ Rose reached for her bond-mate and kissed him, confirming her telepathic message with some very appropriate actions.

“Then-” He did not understand it.

“Something this intimate, this-” Rose breathed out the words. “It's only meant for the two of us. Even if it has served its purpose just fine, it's not-”

The Doctor exhaled, relieved. _You don't mean you did not like it._

 _Loved it,_ she smiled. “But you should remember we are not on Gallifrey. Do not follow you customs. I-” Rose cleared her throat. “I have been _human_. Have not been a Time Lady for long. My abilities to resist your charms might break down eventually,” the Time Lady reminded him.

 _Can't wait for it to happen,_ he spoke honestly.

“You'd need to wait a bit longer,” Rose smiled at him vickedly.

“For as long as you wish,” the Doctor assured her. _But please, don't make me wait_ too _long?_

She replied to him with a wide grin.

* * *

The delightful atmosphere was soon broken off by someone knocking on the door shyly.

 _Martha?_ Rose guessed.

“Very likely,” he agreed.

Very soon, their question was answered.

“We are having some trouble here,” Martha Jones has addressed the two people she knew were still inside the Doctor's room.

“Could you _please_ come right away?” Her voice implied some disquiet.

The Doctor sighed. It was likely some things were not to be reached easily. Even something as ordinary as some more time undisturbed. “What is it?”

“Donna. She's behaving strangely. It scares me!”

Rose and the Doctor shared a look. Could it be this one time has affected her so?

“Give us a moment.”

He took Rose by the hand, removing himself from the bed and dragging his loved one with him. _My love. We're supposed to help, isn't that so_?

The Time Lady inhaled, getting off the bed unwillingly. _Yes, but-_

She closed her eyes, still not used to seeing the Doctor not wearing a thing. Lying on the bed together did not feel quite as outright as this. However, the unwelcome sense of discomfort was soon gone, love and contentment washing off the majority of unwelcome, _human_ sensations inside her.

“Could you hurry up?” Donna's behaviour and posture were worrying Martha more and more each moment. Even having her back inside her chamber did not ease Martha's worry. Donna was her _friend_! Whatever she might have witnessed, it _could_ be fixed, right?

“We'll be with you soon, I promise!”

The Time Lord handed a deep navy blue dress to Rose without a word. The companion was not even given a chance to make a choice this time. “This one should work, love. I'm not looking, you're free to see the dress the old girl has chosen for you!” The Doctor believed Rose was still somewhat uncomfortable looking at him. “If anything's wrong, tell me!” He did not turn to face her and could not see her unease at facing him was quick to evaporate.

While Rose's unwillingness to look at him was making him uncomfortable, he understood her reasons. “I'm going to put my clothes on now,” he told her. “You might want to go dress in the en-suite,” he offered.

She froze, opening her eyes wide, turning to face him immediately. There was no reason to play shyness any more.

“I don't care _where_ to change,” Rose looked him over, if a bit shyly. “But this is- this dress, this gown... it's exquisite! I _can't_ wear it!” She was deeply shocked. “I wouldn't _know_ how to wear it!” She was used to wearing jeans and tee-shirts.

The Time Lord smiled at her. “Trust me, love. The TARDIS only wants what's best for you!” _She knows what she's doing._

“I know,” Rose agreed. “The sooner we meet them, the sooner we return!” She changed the topic effortlessly, gone in the en-suite bathroom for a great fifteen minutes.

* * *

 Martha was running out of patience. “Look, if you don't plan to join us-”

The Doctor sighed, trying not to show his annoyance. “I won't be leaving without her. Patience is a virtue the two of you don't seem to possess,” he spoke dryly. The alien was ready in virtually no time at all, but Rose was still refusing the incredibly useful way of washing her body quickly with the help of his sonic. He was ready to wait for as long as it took.

* * *

 Only when Rose has exited the en-suite hurriedly and clung to him as if he were the only source of oxygen inside an airless, carbon dioxide filled place or the last drop of water in a desert, did he understand the depth of the recently formed connection between them.

“Are you going to be all right, love?” The Doctor asked her, concerned. The dress was fitting his loved one perfectly. “We could always cancel. They are going to survive without us!” He assured her, more than slightly worried.

“I'll be fine,” Rose breathed at him. “Must test the dress, after all,” she giggled. “I'm afraid I'm no lady. Wearing this'll be quite a dare,” she grinned at him. Having the Doctor close meant safety. She could sense he was feeling the same.

 _Allons-y?_ He encouraged her and, strangely, himself.

* * *

 “There you are!” Martha did not spare another look at Rose's dress. “I'll allow you to deal with her on your own,” she spoke hurriedly, opening the door to her friend's room without notice.

The ginger companion looked at her visitors, her curiosity turning to dread the nest moment.

Donna Noble could not look them in the eye. “I- er- I'm sorry, I-”

Martha kept watching, not understanding.

“It's Rose you should be apologising to,” he spoke slowly.


	8. Shouldn't Have

**Previously...**

 

_Donna Noble could not look them in the eye. “I- er- I'm sorry, I-”_

_Martha kept watching, not understanding._

“ _It's Rose you should be apologising to,” he spoke slowly._

* * *

 

**No Degree of Space Between Us**

**8\. Shouldn't Have**

_What- Why-_ Rose paled, giving the Doctor a sorrowful look. _They were not supposed to know! Not yet! What have you done?_

“My love,” he breathed at Rose, attempting to calm her down and completely ignoring the two other companions still in the room. _I'm sure they would sooner think they'd heard it wrong than-_

“What is happening? What are you two playing at?” Martha was both curious and unwilling to learn the truth at the same time. Donna was terrified. It seemed her apology has been completely useless, after all.

Rose shook her head, exiting Donna's room hurriedly without a backward glance, breathing heavily. Some shocks were still too much for her, once she was outside the safety of the Doctor's chamber.

It was perfectly natural for the Doctor to hurry after her.

“As for you, we'll talk about this later,” he grumbled, slamming the door after himself.

* * *

 

It took the Time Lord no time to catch up with Rose. Meeting a panicked look on his face, Rose eyed her loved one apologetically.

“I'm afraid I have not thought about the possible effects hitting me way too soon- I should have realised-”

“Hush now, love,” he whispered into her hair, as surprised about what felt like the apparently still tender connection between them as she was.

“We don't need to face them again. Not until you feel ready for it!”

 _I'm sorry!_ Rose breathed at him, feeling more panicked than any of them would have liked.

The Doctor was watching her, not understanding why the old girl was allowing this.

* * *

 

“I think she's faking,” Donna deduced, feeling herself again the moment the Doctor and his friend were out of sight. “She doesn't want to talk to us, that's all!”

Martha gulped, incredulous. “I would have reacted similarly, if not worse! Having a stranger inside my room-”

“I swear, I have only caught a glimpse of them-” Donna grew defensive.

 _Doing what? Shagging?_ Martha did not say it out loud. She could not say it was something acceptable to talk about, not when they were not one hundred percent sure that had been the case. Speculations were useless. The dark companion refused to take such serious things for granted without being proven otherwise.

“It must have been more than that. A couple of seconds, at the least! Do you know how traumatising it might be?”

“It was traumatising, all right,” the ginger woman admitted.

“For you or for them?” Martha realised she could not help herself.

Donna shuddered. “Can't you let go of this topic for once, Martha? You, of all people-”

“Change the topic yourself, then!” The dark-skinned companion was already growing incredibly tired of that discussion.

The redhead grinned at Martha instead, eyeing her smugly. “Let's talk about _Rose_ instead.”

Martha blinked at her. “What about her?”

“He really shouldn't have kept her name a secret from us for this long! Does the Spaceman think we're stupid?”

“If she is the Rose I think she is...” Martha Jones grew uncomfortable. Just how much harm Donna's visit might have caused for the Doctor's guest for him to actually say her name? The girl has gone out of Donna's room almost immediately afterwards!

“Are you seriously thinking she might _not_ be?” The ginger was looking at her friend challengingly.

“Are _you_ really thinking this will go unpunished?” Martha countered.

* * *

 

Rose glared at the Doctor, finally feeling the complicated situation hitting her. _Why have you told them?_

He eyed her apologetically, still refusing to see whatever her problem about him disclosing her name was. “You were looking utterly panicked,” he said quietly. “I-”

“Go see them, if that makes you feel better. But I am not going to listen to you this time,” Rose spoke evenly.

 _But you must!_ The Doctor objected, terrified.

 _When you're done, you'll know where to find me,_ she sent him, quickly heading back to where everything started.

“You can't!” He called for her, knowing Rose has only done the most reasonable thing. Her hurrying away was only reasonable.

* * *

 

All there was to do was to face his two more recent companions again. Only this time, the Doctor has allowed himself to be furious at them.

“Look what you've done! Luckily for the two of you, I have no time for this.”

“Are we forgiven?” Martha Jones asked hopefully, feeling a bit more at ease than her ginger friend.

“That remains to be seen,” he thundered. “No-one is allowed to hurt her, not ever.”

“Who? Rose?” Donna Noble was determined to be proven right, no matter the possible ramifications.

The Time Lord ignored her. “I am determined to lock you both up inside your chambers for this alone!”

The redhead felt insulted. Not only has the Spaceman never shared something this important with them, but he has apparently intended to continue keeping it a secret for however long he fancied?

Rose – for the redhead was more and more certain about her identity – Rose was terrified. Poor girl. Apparently, the Doctor was the only one to blame for all of this _secret girlfriend_ thing. Every passing thought inside her head has only fuelled up Donna's irritation.

“So that you two could shag to your heart's desire, I understand,” Donna could not help herself, smirking. The complete silence inside the room has only hit her half a second later.

It was already too late.

The Doctor looked at her murderously, but exited the room without a word.

* * *

 

Martha gaped at her, not understanding how someone as reasonable as her friend Donna could overstep the limit so thoughtlessly.

“If we're still aboard in two days' time, which I doubt,” Martha looked at her disdainfully, “I'm going to remind you some things of common decency.”

It was clear that much was not necessary, as Donna was suddenly pale with dread.

“That was only meant as a joke! I didn't mean anything!”

Martha Jones hated the situation wholeheartedly, but she felt it was her duty to make sure her friend remembered her place.

“Leave them alone. Are you even completely certain the Doctor was having _his_ Rose in mind? _The_ Rose? Maybe it's been just a slip of the tongue?”

“Don't think so.”

“Some wounds just wouldn't heal easily, no matter how old,” Martha reminded her patiently.

Donna grimaced. “You seem to have overcome your crush on the Doctor just fine!”

The dark-skinned companion stopped her ginger friend sharply. “I value my sanity.” _You should value theirs_.

* * *

 

“Rose! Please, hear me out!” He did not care about them knowing any more, yet feeling safe inside, dare he say it, _their_ room was doing wonders to the atmosphere surrounding the couple.

She froze, uncertain about the way she should behave. Was she supposed to undress, or did the Doctor want for her to accompany him, possibly back to meeting his other companions?

Rose exhaled, frustrated. “ _How_ can you help? I'm only known to them as your bed companion now!” _Good luck in fixing it up._

“Let them think whatever they want. Let them _know_! _We are together, and it's only natural, love._

She shuddered, yet did not remove his hand off her shoulder. _And that's when I thought you were on my side._

“I am,” he looked her deeply in the eye.

“ _Are_ you? I wasn't ready for my identity to be disclosed, not under such circumstances!”

“Is _this_ what worries you, Rose? You know, some confusion and puzzlement could still work,” he grinned at her.

 _But you have already given away my name!_ Rose was incredulous.

“It's okay. Rose. I am always up for puzzling Donna a bit more.”

While it was painfully obvious for both of them it was very likely not going to work, the fair Time Lady grinned at him anyway, already aware of his answer to her upcoming question.

“You could either return to them and make a fool of yourself, or you could simply stay here.” _With me. If you want?_


	9. Seeing Stars

**Previously...**

“ _You could either return to them and make a fool of yourself, or you could simply stay here.”_ With me. If you want?

 

**No Degree of Space Between Us**

**9\. Seeing Stars  
**

 

“You know my answer to that,” the Doctor spoke quietly.

“In this situation _your_ loose tongue has got us into? No, I don't,” she admitted.

He sighed, deeply worried. _Does this mean sharing a bed is out of the question?_

 _Sharing_ your _bed, perhaps._

He gaped at her, suddenly excited. “Are you sure? Wouldn't spending time in your chamber make me dream in hot pink?”

Rose rolled her eyes at him playfully. “Have you even visited my chamber recently?”

The Gallifreyan pressed his lips tightly together.

“Or... Maybe you didn't dare, considering-”

He shook his head. “It's not about daring. It's about keeping my outer façade unbroken in front lf everyone. Do you know what I mean, love?”

Rose smiled at him sadly. _Better than you could imagine._

“The old girl is on our side, love. If I asked her to hide us, she would,” the Doctor spoke to Rose assuringly.

“Properly?” she eyed him dubiously.

_Yes._

A nod from her followed, and they were soon on their way to resuming their intimate discoveries.

The Doctor gaped. The walls of the room were painted sky blue. He looked at the surroundings admiringly, choosing not to remind Rose of favouring the colour the TARDIS has chosen for her chamber before. _It feels like..._

_You should see it at the moment the ship enters the nighttime mode. The old girl says it's much more..._

The Time Lord grinned at her. _You don't know?_

“Nope,” she shook her head at him. _We are going to be surprised, together._

The Doctor eyed her dress almost disdainfully. “Since we're not going anywhere...” he spoke huskily, his voice making Rose shudder in anticipation.

 _I'm yours_ , she eyed him meaningfully. _Forever._

This time, no encouragement was necessary. The Doctor has helped Rose out of her dress in a hurry.

 _What about you?_ She looked at him teasingly.

The Doctor cleared his throat, uncomfortable and still very much overdressed. “I was hoping-”

 _No. You have given my secret away to people unfamiliar to me. Much too soon, at that. I think you should pay for it,_ Rose could not help a giggle at the Doctor's surprise.

 _I love you, Doctor. I truly do_ , she assured him. _But you can't imagine how much this has hurt me._

 

Rose could see the apology written on his face; she was more than ready to accept it, but some things has had to be dealt with.“In fact, you are free to finish the discussion with the women right now. I insist you did,” she gestured firmly towards the door of her chamber, leaving the stunned Time Lord no choice.

 

He knew there was no way out of this. An angry Tyler, lover or no lover, has been a menace... And she knew it.

 

The Doctor cleared his throat. “If kicking Martha and Donna out is not how you want it, Rose... What do you want me to tell them?” He was honestly puzzled.

 _It's not my place to say,_ Rose smiled at him encouragingly. _Not my place to make suggestions_. “Do as you think best,” she said, with sincere trust burning in her eyes.

 _I'll be back soon,_ he promised.

* * *

 

Donna and Martha were shocked, seeing the Doctor enter the room with what looked like burning fury in his eyes.

 

“If I could, then I would punish both of you for making our honeymoon unsupportable. But Rose -” he has uttered the girl's name slowly, almost feeling the sound of her name enveloping him, aware a similar impression must have reached his two companions - “does not allow me to kick you out. So all I'm asking is be quiet and don't meddle in our affairs. Preferably, not ever.”

Donna Noble could not help herself. “You mean your sexual affairs.”

He gaped at her, but found the sense in himself not to show her the door there and then.

“Yes. Our sexual affairs no less than other things you are not supposed to be aware of.”

Martha has been gaping at the conversation Donna and the Doctor were having, not daring to say a word. Donna was talking too much, for one. It was likely her fiery friend has missed one important detail. One not to be ignored, under any circumstances. If it meant Martha had to point it out to Donna, she was surely going to.

 

The dark-skinned girl grinned at the Doctor. “So the two of you are married? Why haven't you told us?”

“No time,” he grumbled. _No wish. No chance. No need._

“Since when?”

He shook his head, mumbling something under his breath.

“Fine! Go, we're not keeping you.” _Although you still look as if you needed to tell us something._

“Aren't you?” He glared, not ever expecting for one of his companions to apologise. “You are free to forget about this. But I won't. Neither will she.”

* * *

 

 

_Doctor. You might want to see this._

 

The admiration in Rose's voice has made the alien leave them without a word, not bothering to excuse himself. Why would these two women cause unnecessary trouble, when they knew-

 

“I'm sure you are, even if unknowingly, getting yourself into a mess greater than ever before,” Martha glared at Donna, leaving her to ponder on the trouble she might have brought on herself.

 

Meanwhile, the Doctor has returned to Rose's chamber with some anxious anticipation. Looking around, he gaped. _Why don't_ I _ever get this in my room?_ He has asked both the TARDIS and Rose.

The girl giggled at him lightly. _Have you ever tried asking for it?_

The walls, the colour of bright summer sky during the day, were now a canopy of stars. The Doctor could hardly believe it.

_I know painting a room with holographic projections is, in fact, possible in the far future, but this feels so much more real than anything- How, Rose?_

Rose sighed at the Time Lord fondly, freeing him out of his clothes wordlessly. This gesture has been greatly appreciated by the Doctor, but the question in his eyes still remained.

“You are a time and space traveller, Doctor, likely used to such sights whenever you are craving for them, and I mean the real thing,” she answered his unuttered question. “These experiences have been denied me brutally for years. It's only natural I-”

 _My love,_ he breathed into her. Rose has been the only _real thing_ he could concentrate on, with their bodies craving for the touch, likely more than before. Their searching touches were braver, their telepathic communication coloured with unhidden physical need greater that ever before... Yet they did not proceed, happy as they were.

_I will take you somewhere where the stars are even brighter, much brighter than this. Where the moons can't even compare to the breathtaking sight each night keeps granting to those lucky to live there._

_Oh..._ Rose smiled at his words, delighted.

* * *

 

For hours, they did not speak, careful not to arouse the lover more than they have secretly been wishing to. They couldn't allow themselves to get lost in the desire only just kept at bay.

 _Why?_ The Time Lady has given him the obvious question, when it has become obvious to them both they were only playing some foolish lovers' game they were eventually going to lose.

_Do you know, Rose, can you even imagine the overtaking sensation of two Time Lords finally becoming one?_

The girl did not lose her common sense, finally employing her vocal chords, however unwillingly. “Doctor. Answer me honestly. Are you speaking from experience, or have you only read it in a book?”

He looked at Rose with dread, aware the knowledge has become engrained into her essence since the moment the remainder of her human self has been lost to somehing she had subconsciously been craving for ever since an inkling of the impossibility has reached her mind.

“I'll have you know, Rose Marion Tyler, that a telepathic bond between two Time Lords, once formed, cannot be broken off. Not ever. I'm still living, which means you are the one meant for me!”

Her eyes widened and she burst into laughter. _I know. Calm down, Doctor. I'm here. With you,_ she snuggled into him, feeling welcome and adored inside his embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long live the fluff. :)  
> My main purpose concerning this precious story of mine for now is for it to finally, finally overtake _Stuck_ in the hit count. The aforementioned story is the one story I'd rather forget :( Maybe some of you could help me in somehow reaching that goal? :)


	10. Got Me Affected

**Previously...**

“ _I'll have you know, Rose Marion Tyler, that a telepathic bond between two Time Lords, once formed, cannot be broken off. Not ever. I'm still living, which means you are the one meant for me!”_

 _Her eyes widened and she burst into laughter._ _I know. Calm down, Doctor. I'm here. With you,_ _she snuggled into him, feeling welcome and adored inside his embrace._

 

**No Degree of Space Between Us**

 

**10\. Got Me Affected**

 

“Are you sure we won't be discovered here?” Rose asked him quietly, never wishing to move away from the perfect composition of bliss their bodies have created, the starry night sky inside the room only making the intimacy between them feel deeper.

“It's been more than three hours now,” he breathed into her assuringly. “They might have an idea where my... where _our_ room is, but they wouldn't find this one, not if I can help it. In fact, love, I think the old girl has rearranged the placement of our room already. ”

She grinned at him. “How come you are no longer blushing when watching or touching me?”

The Doctor cleared his throat. “I know how to control myself,” he sighed. _Which you apparently don't,_ he teased her kindly.

Rose shook her head. “I am capable of pushing away my physical urges very well, I'll have you know!”

 _You still wouldn't look at me without blushing furiously,_ the Doctor reminded her. _Assuming we are to stay together-_

 _Forever..._ She grinned at him.

 _Forever,_ he echoed without a doubt. _We need to work on you learning to mask your emotions,_ the Doctor spoke evenly, reluctant to leave Rose's side.

She giggled. “We are not _glued_ to each other, Doctor. If you must go somewhere – do it. In  fact, I might go look for something to fill my stomach with soon, anyway.”

He eyed her questioningly. “You know we can have whatever brought here to us, yes?”

“Are you suggesting we eat in bed?” Rose countered, giggling.

“Are you suggesting we can't?”

The Doctor shook his head. “We can do anything,” he assured. “Just tell me what you'd like to do,” a meaningful sigh followed.

She eyed him curiously, amused. “Don't you have any idea?”

“Ah. Food?”

Rose could see him through. “Mention that again, and I might actually get hungry,” she teased.

The Doctor sighed at her. “Not only do you get your room decorated just the way you like, but you continue to act like a minx?” _That's not fair,_ he pouted, not really upset.

The Time Lady grinned. _Be kind towards her._

“I am!” He objected.

_Yeah?_

“Hush,” the Doctor glared at her jokingly. “Come here,” he gestured.

“I am here,” Rose exhaled. “Is there any way for us to get even closer?”

He eyed her smugly. _I'll say._

The girl flushed, suddenly feeling all of the sensations kept at bay returning.

“Don't... Don't do this,” she asked him. “I don't think we, I-”

The Time Lord grinned at her sheepishly. _Sorry, love. Won't do this again, if it makes you uncomfortable._

Rose shook her head. _You don't make me uncomfortable._ She loved everything about this incredible situation. Loved how close they were. Loved the way their bare bodies touched, how little was needed to actually take a step further, how-

 

He smiled at her knowingly, biting his lip. _Yes..._

Rose's eyes widened, but she has only eyed him expectantly.

* * *

 

“How long until the girls start to panic?” She exhaled, changing the topic before it got out of hand. Not that she didn't want for it to actually move forward-

“Donna's glad to simply be out of our sight, I can assure you,” he spoke evenly.

The girl shrugged. “Poor Donna.”

“I think Martha's situation is hardly any better,” he reminded. “She must already be tired of trying to calm her friend down,” a sigh followed.

 _Yes,_ Rose agreed, suddenly feeling exhausted, possibly from allowing her thoughts wander further than the walls of this room. _Please, Doctor..._

_Yes, love?_

_Let's just forget all about the outside world. All about Donna and Martha. Please._

The Doctor wasn't surprised. In fact, he was expecting for such a realisation to come to his bond-mate.

“Rose-” He breathed, delighted.

She looked at him pleadingly, biting her lip in expectation. _Must we-_

The Doctor smiled at the girl understandingly. _Nope!_ He snuggled into her, breathing her in. _Is this all right?_

She nodded, delighted at the practically non-existent barriers between them.

He knew just what Rose was having in mind, the closeness almost making everything seen-through. The Time Lord did not want to make her feel uncomfortable. _If you'd like, love, I could teach you to make your thoughts nowhere as transparent?_

Rose eyed him dubiously. _Are you seriously thinking I would openly allow you to see all of me, if I didn't trust you completely, Doctor?_

“No!” He objected. _Our love has nothing to do with any of this, you must know that!_ “I am terrified you would forget to put on the protective shields once, and what then?”

“I know,” the girl has returned to the ordinary way of speaking. “If you still think you must, go ahead,” Rose finished on a bitter note.

He stared at her, insulted. “I am only trying-”

 _Let's not worry about that now, yes?_ She spoke soothingly, aware of some ways to make the Doctor's tense muscles relax. _I want you to keep holding me. Could you?_ Rose smiled at him tenderly. If the unpleasant situation with the two other companions was not going to settle itself in the days to come... She knew both the Doctor and herself could think of something. But why think now, when his lips were cherishing hers so affectionately? Yes, they both knew that the suppressed physical desire was eventually going to erupt. Every touch, no matter how tiny, was making them re-consider the possibilities over and over again...

The Doctor could see Rose was testing her newly-discovered endurance, the sensual being that she was... He has kept assuring himself that was perfectly all right with him, with her tender teasing touches always somehow keeping themselves just below the limit where it would go too far.

 _Don't be afraid,_ Rose encouraged him. _I know we have already done things more... inflaming than this,_ she eyed him meaningfully.

Instead of responding, he pulled her into a snog, waiting patiently for Rose to get back to her senses after such a meaningful passionate outburst only meant for her. _I want this time to be ours and ours alone, lover_ , the Doctor eyed her fondly. _If it means we'll need to toy around for much longer still-_

Rose blinked at him, incredulous, yet amused. “Do you mean we'd have to survive on snogs, however passionate they may be? For how long?”

If she was being true to herself, it was unlikely whichever plan of the Doctor's was going to be successful for much longer.

 _About that, love... One look, one sigh from you and I will know it's time,_ he soothed her down.

Rose Tyler was feeling unpleasantly disillusioned. _What about you?_

 _My love. My sweetest, dearest Rose Tyler._ The unuttered sensations of utter fondness have enveloped her, and there was no need for words whatsoever. She understood. It has gone beyond words of any kind.

 _My Doctor,_ the girl breathed, content.

* * *

 

Even when they have eventually could not fight their basic humanoid need to eat any longer, they did not bother risking to find the companions, choosing to dine inside one of the TARDIS gardens instead, the room which has materialised just outside the Time Lady's room. Rose was giggling hysterically the entire time, even after the ship has provided them with some clothes suitable for the environment she has decided to place them in.

“This is marvellous,” she managed. “The old girl surely keeps up to some decorum.”

“She does,” he agreed, not wanting to return to telepathy before they were back into Rose's room again.

The girl inhaled, shocked about the familiar feeling of _need_ hitting her the moment the last bite of the dish the ship has come up with has gone down her throat. “I... I feel... What has she _done_ to me?”

The Doctor spoke lightly. “The same thing she's done to me.”

“Which is?”

He breathed the words into her.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ Rose was incredulous. _We can do it without her help!_

The Time Lord inhaled, suddenly just as unable to fight off the telepathic communication as she was.

 _If we are forced to have our first... ahem... time together away from the meddling companion that you are, TARDIS, rest assured that we would do just that,_ the Doctor's certainty has met no objections from the old girl.

In fact, the ship has been expecting for something like that to happen. Now, if only she could find a reason to get both Martha and Donna away...

“If you keep interfering, we might come up with something upleasant,” he warned her with mock seriousness.

 _She only wants for us to be happy._ Rose smiled. _Let's get back, yeah?_

The Doctor smiled at her knowingly. “Are you sure? Staying here and breathing the fresh air is at least lessening our... our-”

The Time Lady was not having any of that. _Please? I feel safer inside my room. More capable to fight all of these urges, yeah?_

The Gallifreyan could see the logic in her words. Having spent so much time inside the chamber which has been labelled hers for so long, Rose has surely somehow acquired some ways to cope with some of the things she was not ready to fully welcome just yet.

“Right, fine, _molto bene!_ ” He did not object to her wish any further, not if it meant them getting the chance to feel their naked  bodies so incredibly close together again...

Even if it has looked less and less likely for them to keep up to this for much longer, much to the TARDIS' delight...

 


End file.
